mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Spottedlions/Scootaloo Fanfic- By Spottedlions
Here is my Scootaloo Fanfic I made! Let me know what you think will happen, and title suggestions will be much appreciated! Enjoy! :) Scootaloo Fanfic- By Spottedlions Scootaloo and her friends, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle, were with Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy on a camping trip in Canterlot. It was the Cutie Mark Crusaders' very first time camping, and they were hoping to get their cutie marks. "Twilight! Can you put up the tent for the fillies, please?" asked Rarity, using her magic to prepare the sleeping bags. "Of course!" Twilight replied, smiling at the Cutie Mark Crusaders. " Girls! Come help me put this up, please!" They ran excitedly to her side, eagerly waiting to be told what to do. The fillies were glad to be able to help out. They had been waiting ever since they got there to help, but nobody needed it. They were frustrated, because they thought they would never get their cutie marks, if they never did anything! "Ok, Applebloom, help me hammer in the stakes, Scootaloo, you put in and smooth out the tent flooring, and help us from the inside, Sweetie Belle, set up the sleeping bags." They all set to work. Applebloom and Twilight went to the corners of the tent. Twilight used her magic to pull the stakes, while Applebloom expertly hammered them into the ground, holding the hammer in her mouth. "That was some good, solid hammering there, Applebloom! Great job!" praised Twilight. Applebloom just smiled, because of the hammer in her mouth. Scootaloo got the tarp flooring and spread it out inside the tent. She smoothed it all out, and also made sure everything inside the tent was ready. Then, she helped waterproof the tent, by sealing the cracks with ductape. Rainbow Dash peeked in, and saw Scootaloo finishing taping a crack, "Nice work, Squirt!" Scootaloo gasped, and turned around. When he saw Rainbow Dash, she gave a nervous laugh, "Oh, thanks, Rainbow Dash! Can I help you? I'm done here, and I'd love to help!" Rainbow Dash smiled, "Sure, Squirt! I could definitely use your help, follow me!" Scootaloo eagerly peeked out of the tent to see Rainbow Dash hovering above her. Scootaloo hastily scrambled out of the tent, and looked up at Rainbow Dash excitedly. "C'mon, Squirt! Race ya!" laughed Rainbow Dash, zooming away. Scootaloo galloped as fast as she could. She didn't want Rainbow Dash to have to wait for her! When they got to the other side of camp, Rainbow Dash flew up to a tall rock, and waited for Scootaloo to come up. Scootaloo climbed the rock with great difficulty, slipping occasionally. When she got to the top, panting, she went and sat by Rainbow Dash. "What do you need help with?" she panted. Rainbow Dash looked at Scootaloo, "You could've flown up here, you know. It would've been a lot easier." Scootaloo looked away, embarrassed, "I know..." "Ok, so here's the plan. You fly over there, with one end of this rope, and I'll stay over here, with this end of the rope. When you get over to that side, tie a secure knot to a nearby tree, ok?" Scootaloo nervously looked at Rainbow Dash, and nodded. She took a deep breath, opened her tiny wings, and jumped off the rock. Scootaloo immediately began flapping her wings, but she was falling very fast, and her wings were making no difference. She screamed, anticipating the hard SMACK from the impact of her landing. Just as her tail tip touched the ground, Rainbow Dash swooped down and caught her. Scootaloo was soaring in the air, in the hooves of Rainbow Dash. Although she was grateful, she was also very embarrassed. "Why didn't you tell me you couldn't fly?" cried Rainbow Dash, once they were back on the rock again. "I wouldn't have made you risk injuries like that, if I knew you couldn't fly!" Scootaloo only hung her head in shame. "Alright... Then I guess I'll fly over there, and you stay here." Rainbow Dash glided to the other side, and tied the rope to a tree. Then she glided back over to see Scootaloo utterly crestfallen, "Hey, Squirt. Why are you so sad?" Scootaloo looked up at Rainbow Dash with tears filling her eyes, "I can't fly! I can't help you the way you want me to, and now you're going to pick Fluttershy to help you, instead of me, because she can fly, and I can't!" "What do you mean? I mean, just because you can't fly now, doesn't mean you can't ever fly!" Scootaloo looked at Rainbow Dash hopefully, "You mean... You would teach me how to fly?" "You got it, Squirt!" Scootaloo could hardly believe her ears! Rainbow Dash, the most awesome pony in all of Ponyville, was going to teach her how to fly! Scootaloo had always wanted to fly, but she never seemed able. Maybe, Rainbow Dash could fix her! The thought of being able to fly home, or fly anywhere, was wonderful. Scootaloo was determined to be able to fly before their camping trip ended, so she could fly along the train home, just like Rainbow Dash did on the way here. She decided not to tell her friends. She thought it would be a great surprise for them! Just think, a flightless Scootaloo, and then, all of a sudden, a flying Scootaloo! She had often been teased at school for not being able to fly. She was called a chicken many times by various ponies, and then, one time, a dodo. She always was picked on because of her disability. Of course, all of the other pegasus' younger than her could fly, but just take a look at Fluttershy! She has been flying her whole life, and yet, she still struggles with flying sometimes. As Scootaloo was walking back to camp, Applebloom ran up to her, "Scootaloo! It's Sweetie Belle!" "What's wrong with her?" asked Scootaloo, worried about her friend. "You'll have to come and see for yourself." replied Applebloom, running back to their tent. Scootaloo followed closely behind. When she got there, she peeked her head inside, and saw the most surprising thing she had ever seen in her entire life... To Be Continued..... Well, what do you think? Leave comments below! :) Category:Blog posts